¿Tu amigo o algo más?
by Vampire Massen
Summary: A dos meses de la boda, Bella recibe una visita de un amigo especial para ella e inmune a los dones de los Cullen. ¿Podrá Edward con sus celos?¿Que hay entre Kevin y Bella?¿Podrá el vampiro contenerse?


**DISCLAIMER**:Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los manipulo, pero la historia y Kevin(un personaje que ya saldrá) si son se mi invención.

Quiero pedir perdon por las posibles faltas de ortografia y avisar de que algunas palabras tienen carencias de "c" porque tengo el teclado roto y hay veces que no me pilla esa letra.

Tambien debo decir, que este fic es después de la batalla con los neofitos, pero sigue habiendo instituto despues de la graduación. Espero que lo disfruteis.

**¿TU AMIGO O ALGO MAS?**

**BPOV**

-Podriamos ir este jueves a la fiesta de los Cain.

-No, son aburridos, y muy ratas, mejor vamos el sabado a una discoteca que he leido que van a inaugurar en Seatle.

-Pero si ya hemos estado este fin de semana, y ya podrias haber abisado que habia que ir elegantes, que nos pasamos toda la noche dando vueltas porque no nos dejaron entrar.

-Hey! Bella, ¿nos estas escuchando?-Jessica movió la mano delante de mi cara, sacandome del trance en el que estaba metida- Perdona Jess, ¿que decias?

-Bella, ya que no vienes nunca, podrias prestar atención al menos

-Dejala Jessica, si no le gustan las fiestas no creo que tampoco quiera oir nuestras batallitas- Angela siempre me protegia cuando hablaban y yo no les escuchaba, era uno de los motivos por el cual le tenia tanto aprecio.

-Dejando eso de lado,¿porqué estas en las nubes tan temprano?- Ben tambien solia ayudarme, pero no era tan lince como Angela y solia dejarme sin respuesta o algo abochornada, ademas, no se pensaba mucho lo que iba a decir.

Pero tenian razón, estaba en las nubes, pero tenia mis motivos. Lo que pasaba era que ese fin de semana toda la familia Cullen se habia ido de "acampada" creo que al otro lado del país, por petición de Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Alice, ya que todos querian variar "los ingredientes de su dieta". Edward habia insistido en que si no estaban mas cerca, el no iria, pero después de una muy larga discursión con su familia de que debia alimentarse y de 5 horas nocturnas de charla entre nosotros dos, habiamos podido combercerle. No me hacia gracia saber que se iba tan lejos, me hacia recordar el tiempo que habia estado sin él, y hacia que el agujero de mi pecho temblara minimamente, pero era consciente que mi sangre cantaba para Edward, y aunque él dijera que lo habia superado a raíz de cuando creyó que me habia muerto, yo sabia que la garganta le ardia al estar mucho tiempo sin alimentarse a mi lado, y todos necesitamos comer.

De golpe, en el aparcamiento se oyó el ruido de un motor muy bien afinado, y que siempre lograba que todos se giraran. Miré para llevarme la alegria de ver el maravilloso Volvo plateado de mi novio aparcando en su lugar habitual.

-pssf, mira Ben, ahí tienes el motivo de su trance- No me molestaba el tono de Mike por dos simples razones: la primera era que él le tenia envidia a Edward y por eso hablaba mal cuando se referia a él, y el segundo, era que de ese coche habia salido un ser tan perfecto que al verlo me habia olvidado hasta de mi nombre... _AH! Vale, me llamo Bella._

-Nos vamos Bella, ya nos veremos en clase- Angela se despidió por todos y se fueron.

De verdad que no entendia que veia Edward en mi, obvio, él era un Dios griego y yo en comparación no llegaba ni a gargola, pero por algun maravilloso milagro, me amaba, y yo a él.

Edward llegó a mi, con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida en su rostro que ocasionaba que mi corazón fuera como un colibrí y que en mi cara apreciera automaticamente una sonrisa de tonta. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me abrazó, enterrando su cara en mis cabello. Se lo devolví al instante sin pensarmelo siquiera. Lo sentí reir, esparciendo su dulce aliento por los mechones de mi pelo.

-No puedes ni imaginarte lo mucho que te he hechado demenos- movió su cabeza a mi cuello, donde aspiró, soltando un suspiro .

-Eso es mentira, yo te he hechado mas demenos que tu a mi- le aclaré enredando mis dedos en el pelo de su nuca.

-¿Puedes dar alguna prueba de ello?- claro que la tenia.

-Si, tu has estado todo el fin de semana por ahí con tu familia, cazando osos fieros y pumas- se rió con mi broma- y yo he estado en mi casa sola y aburrida porque tenia que hacer las faenas y Charlie, ademas de que ha estado de pesca, no es muy buena compañia- Sonreí por la cara que puso y que me hizo saberel resultado: Se rendia.

Entonces abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un duende que se me tiró encima y casi me tira al suelo.

-Bella, yo tambien te he hechado demenos- su abrazo duró poco, ya que fui aprisionada por un oso.

-Hermanita, vas a tener que hecharle la bronca a Edward. Por culpa de su caracter no nos hemos podido divertir, la proxima vez ven con nosotro- Oí un gruñido y volví a estar en los brazos originarios.

-Emmet, no digas eso ni en broma

-Edward, tendrias que sentar a Bella, esta muy palida, yo diria que incluso verde- Jasper, desde que habian vuelto, parecia que habia cambiado tambien. Edward me miró y la preocupación apareció en su rostro, pero que queria, me habian dado un monton de vueltas en menos de un minuto y por las prisas no habia podido comer, era normal que me mareara. Noté algo gelido contra mi frente, pero que hizo bien para el mareo: la mano de Edward.

-Bueno, nos vamos, nos vemos esta tarde- Se despidieron Emmet y Jasper, ya que hacian ver que estaban de vacaciones de sus respectibas universidades y no podian quedarse.

-¿Estas mejor? Lo siento, supongo que es demasiado moviemiento de buena mañana- dijo Edward algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, esque no he podido desayunar por las prisas- hice un intento de sonrisa para acompañar la suya, que fue desapareciendo lentamente. Bajo su mano hasta colocarla debajo de mis ojos, en mis ojeras.

- Bueno chicos, me voy, nos vemos en la comida Bella- la verdad es que no me acordaba de Alice. Se giró y se fue.

-Bella,¿no has dormido bien el fin de semana?- preguntó Edward bastante preocupado.

Me encogí de hombros algo acongojada por lo que sabia que vendria.

-No... no he dormido mucho- dije sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Porqué?

-Por nada, de verdad, venga, sera mejor que nos vayamos a clase- me giré para irme pero Edward me agarró del brazo y me hizo mirarle a los ojos. ¡Eso no valia! Mirar ese oceano dorado haria confesar a cualquiera.

-¿Porqué?- esta vez estaba mas tranquilo, preocupado, pero tranquilo.

-Tube pesadillas otra vez...- sonó tan flojo que un humano no lo habria oido, pero claro, mi novio no era humano. Su cara cambió al darse cuenta del origen de mis pesadillas y paso a ser de dolor, arrepentimiento y horror.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, no te mereces que por culpa de un monstruo como yo no puedas dormir tranquila, fui un estupido, si no me hubiera ido...- Ya estabamos con lo mismo de siempre. Coloqué una mano sobre su boca para parar el monologo de "yo tengo la culpa de todo"

-Edward, basta ya, lo hiciste porque creias que así estaria bien, a salvo, pero no funcionó, y me alegro, así tu estas aqui, conmigo, y si yo no te culpo de nada, no te permito que tu lo hagas.

Cogió mi mano y besó mis nudillos.

-Eres demasiado buena conmigo. Aun no entiendo como me perdonaste tan rapido y sin pedirme que te rogara perdon.

-Lo hice porque te amo- esas simples palabras provocaron que todos sus malos sentimientos se fueran, que en su cara apareciera su sonrisa torcida y que cogiera mi rostro entre sus manos y POR FIN me besara. Amaba como me besaba Edward, me trataba como si fuera lo mas fragil del mundo, una muñeca de porcelana, aunque él afirmaba que asi era.

Cortó el beso demasiado rapido para mi gusto.

-Me encanta oirte decir eso con tanta convicción.

Nos sonreimos y decidimos que ya era hora de entrar a clase.

Cuando llegamos, el profesor nos hechó la bronca y dijo que teniamos un punto menos. No nos importo. El resto de la mañana pasó tranquila, excepto cuando gracias a mi mala suerte, me cai, seguramente tropezando con mi propio pie. Edward me paró antes de dar con la cabeza en el suelo, pero mis rodillas no tubieron suerte. Menos mal que no sangré. Alice me llevó al baño y me puse agua. Al salir nos recibió un muy preocupado Edward, hechandose las culpas por no cogerme bien. ¡¿Porqué tenia que sentirse culpable por todo?

Fuimos a la cafeteria a la hora de comer. Nos sentamos como siempre, con Mike, Jessica, Angela, su novio Ben, Tailer y Lauren, aunque esta última para mi sobraba. Alice y Angela charlaban animadamente, yo comia y Edward se entrenia jugando con mi pelo. De golpe, un sonido llamó mi atención, era la canción de "_Kiss the rain"_de Yiruma. Mi movil. Lo busqué en mi bolsa y lo miré. El numero me era conocido, pero no lo identifiqué. Pulsé contestar y me lo llevé al oido.

-¿Si?

-¿Como que ¿si?, ya no te acuerdas de tus amigos de Phoenix o que?

Me quedé un rato con cara de poquer, hasta que al final reaccioné.

-¡¿KEVIN?

**EPOV**

Despues del beso, intente esconderle a Bella lo mal que me sentia por provocar sus pesadillas. Si no me hubiese ido ella no habria sufrido, no habria venido a Italia para salvarme y no sentiria siempre como si una gillotina pendiera encima de su cabeza. Por el pasillo, Bella se tropezó, y logré salvarla del trauma craneal, pero se hizo daño en las rodillas. Era un verdadero calvario estar tan cerca suyo y no poder acerla mia como deseaba. Yo era un monstruo que podria matarla con el menor de mis actos, pero eso ella no lo entendia: "_Edward, no me haras daño, confío en ti, si me amas tanto dudo que fueras capaz de dañarme"_esa era la discursión que teniamos siempre, después ella se enfadaba, se daba la vuelta y se dormia. Menos mal que al despertar se le habia pasado, no soportaria que no me hablara, ya tenia suficiente con tener que alejarme de ella por alimentarme. Yo podria cazar conejos con tal de estar cerca de ella, pero no, mi familia y mi angel se compinchaban para darme una charla y al final tenia que irme a la otra punta del continente.

Estabamos sentados en la cafeteria, todo el mundo hablaba menos Bella y yo. Ella comia y yo me entretenia con un mechon de su cabello, tan suave, con su olor tan sublime que hacia que me ardiera la garganta. Entonces sonó un movil, una música de piano. Bella se agachó y rebuscó en su bolsa. Ah, era suyo. Miró el número extrañada y se colocó el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿Si?- preguntó mi angel. Al otro lado de la línia se oyó a un chico hablando. Entonces la cara de Bella estuvo unos segundos inexpresiva para combertirse en la personificación de la alegria.

-¡¿KEVIN!- ¿Quien era ese Kevin que hacia que Bella estuviera tan contenta de golpe? Todos en la mesa nos la quedamos mirando mientras ella escuchaba entusiasmada. De golpe se rió.

-No ha sido culpa mia, tu también podrías haber llamado- silencio. Bella se dió cuenta de que era el centro de atención y se sonrojó.

-Olle, me pillas en mal momento, estoy en medio del instituto, ¿te llamo esta tarde y hablamos?- el tal Kevin habló, haciendo que Bella volviera a reir.¿Quien era ese que hacia reir tanto a MI Bella? Tengo que admitir que lo estaba empezando a ver todo rojo.

-Claro que te llamaré, tonto, sabes que no falto mis promesas- silencio- si, vale, un beso...- el chico pareció reprocharle algo, Bella nos miró y se sonrojó aun mas. Se encogió un poco como queriendo esconder algo.

-No voy a decirte eso...esta bien, dos besos y una lamida en el lobulo- lo dijo tan bajo que un humano no lo habria oido. ¿¡Que demonios era eso!, como se atrevia ese a pedirle eso a Bella. Se volvió a poner recta y guardó el aparato. Iba a preguntarle cuando sonó el timbre. Bella suspiró de alivio. ¿Se creia de verdad que se salvaria?

Al llegar a clase nos sentamos, pero no pude preguntar porque el profesor vino enseguida.¿Porqué tenia que escoger hoy para llegar demasiado puntual? Mientras hablaba, cogi un pedazo de papel y empecé a escribir. De reojo, pude ver a Bella tensarse.

-_Quien era ese con el que hablabas tan animadamente en el comedor por telefono, parecia que tenia mucha confianza_

Bella me miró unos segundos y escribió.

-¿_Estas celoso?-_preguntó mirandome de divertida. Arqueé una ceja, ella suspiró y escribió otra vez.

-_Es un amigo de la infancia de Phoenix, lo conozco desde que tengo uso de memoria, es normal que tengamos confianza._

_-Nunca me habias hablado de él- _Me miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-_Lo siento, ultimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para acordarme de gente que no fuera mi familia directa._

Bueno, en eso tenia razón, entre mi abandono, los neofitos y ahora preparar nuestra boda, Bella no tenia tiempo para pensar en si misma. Tenia que cambiar eso.

_-¿I que queria tu amigo?_

-_No lo se, me estabais mirando todos y me daba corte hablar con él, ademas de que no tenia tiempo, pero le he dicho que lo llamaré esta tarde, a las 7. Pero me ha reprochado que no le llamara y que no fuera visitarle cuando fui a Phoenix, dice que Renée se lo contó._ La verdad es que no habia pensado en que Bella tenia amigos en Phoenix a los que habia dejado, eso era malo, yo no queria que perdiera sus amistades.

-¿_I esa despedida que ha sido?_

Se sonrojó.

-_Kevin siempre ha sido un sirverguenza, y muchas veces me arrasta a sus bromitas. Ahora que lo pienso, es bastante parecido a Emmet._

Me reí.

Después de un rato, sonó la alarma para la siguiente clase. Se acabaron bastante rapido, debo añadir.

Bella y yo salimos y nos encontramos con Alice, la cual tenia mucha curiosidad sobre la charla de Bella.

-Bella, ¿Quien era ese?- dijo sonriendo.

-_Te has puesto muy celoso Edward, admitelo, ya veras que gracia en casa._ Bufé.

-Solo es un amigo de Phoenix, Alice, al que debo llamar esta tarde para saber lo que quiere, a no ser que tu lo hayas visto.

Alice se concentró para ver algo, pero todo se vió negro. Que raro.

-No veo nada, como si hubiera una barrera.

Llevé a Bella a su casa. La ayudé con los deberes y lavamos los platos.

-Gracias Edward- dijo abrazandome. Le levanté el rostro con un mano, coloqué la otra alrededor de su cintura y me dispuse a besarla. Tenia tanta hambre de sus labios. Entonces sonó otra vez su movil. ¿Acaso ese trasto no podia quedarse sin bateria? Bella me miró dudando que hacer hasta que, suspirando, buscó el movil._ NOTA MENTAL: Destruir ese cacharro con una muerte lenta y dolorosa._

No miró el numero y se puso el aparato a la oreja. A velocidad de vampiro, la abracé y empecé a darle pequeños besos en el cuello -¿S…i?- dijo entrecortadamente. Estava tan cerca que pude oir lo que decia el del otro lado de la linia.

-_Pero que estas haciendo para que te salga la voz de esa forma, no mejor dime, ¿Usas protección?- _Me separé y la miré sorprendo y extrañado, Bella se sonrojó.

-Es el saludo mas raro y maleducado que me han hecho nunca- le reprochó mi angel.

-Creia que estabas acostumbrada a que te hablara asi- se oyó una risa.

-Me he desacostumbrado, aqui hay mucha gente buena comparada contigo, que parece que hayas salido de debajo de un tren.

- Pues buenas noticias, vas a poder acostumbrarte de nuevo, voy de vacaciones de universidad a forks a verte.

-¡Qué! ¿De verdad? Es genial Kevin, no me acordaba de cuanto te hechaba demenos.

-Eso duele Pato, pero bueno, ya te lo aré pagar- se oyó una risa que intentaba ser diabólica.

De golpe, Bella empezó a darme pequeños empujones, indicandome que me apartara. Me sentó como si me atravesaran el pecho.

-Y ¿Cuando vendras?- preguntó Bella al chico. Como se había ido al otro lado de la cocina y me miraba desafiante para que no me acercara, no podia oirlo.

-¿Una semana? Que bien, estoy deseando verte –gruñí y Bella me miró riendose- ¿Y donde te quedaras?-...- Eso es una tonteria, seria gastar dinero a lo tonto- Bella se puso a pensar, supongo, en un sitio donde se quedara el chico. Me fuí a la pica para lavar los platos restantes y a la vez desconectar de la charla que Bella tenía con _ese_ o acabaria cogiendo el movil, gritando cosas muy poco adecudas para decir delante de Bella y tirandolo por la ventana con una fuerza que llegaria a La Push.

-Mmmm... ya sé, ¿Porqué no te quedas en mi casa?- rompí un plato que tenia en la mano partiendolo por la mitad y mirando a ningun punto fijo. ¿Bella le pedia que se quedara aquí, bajo su techo? Ahora no lo veia todo rojo, sinó morado.

-Lo siento, estaba lavando los platos y se me ha caido uno, ya sabes lo torpe que soy- Bella me miraba extrañada por lo que había hecho, yo solo tiré el plato a la basura y me puse a mi tarea de nuevo.

-Vale, entonces el viernes voy a buscarte al aeropuerto de Seatle a las 4 de la tarde, y no te preocupes, Charlie te dejará quedarte al saber que eres tu- CRASH, otro plato.

-Te dejo o sinó acabaré con toda la vajilla, besos- Bella seguia mirandome hasta que el chico le dijo algo que hizo que se sonrojara y apartara la vista- ¿No tienes bastante con lo de esta mañana?Vale- se dió la vuelta, tapó el teléfono y habló lo más bajo que pudo, pero igualmente la oí.

-_Un beso y un mordisco en el cuello-_ Colgó, suspiró y se giró.

-Edward, ya sé que mis platos no són lo mejor del mundo, pero no por eso tienes que masacrarlos, ¿Porqué lo has hecho?- me miró divertida-¿Estas celoso?- se acercó a mi contoneandose y riendose. Envolví su cintura a velocidad vampirica y la besé con pasión, para marcarla y que entendiera que era mia. Ella soltó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa contra mis labios, pero enseguida me respondió de la misma forma. Cuando las cosas subieron de tono y se estaba quedando sin aire nos separé pero junté su frente con la mia.

-No me gusta que vayas ofreciendo tu casa a otros hombres cuando estamos a 2 meses de casarnos.

-Pues a mi no me gusta que cuando me acerco mucho tu te escapes cuando estamos a 2 meses de...casarnos- le costó bastante decir la palabra. Me reí.

-Me cuesta abandonar los malos habitos amor, pero en nuestra luna de miel intentare hacerlos a un lado. Y volviendo a tu amigo...- Bella se rió.

-Conozco a Kevin desde los 5 años, fué mi único amigo cuando mis padres se divorciaron y me defendia cuando se reian de mi por caerme en el colegio- Los dos nos reimos- Es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, ya te he dicho esta mañana que es muy parecido a Emmet, es gracioso e infantil pero sabe ponerse serio cuando hace falta, y sé que siempre está para ayudar. Lo he tenido completamente olvidado desde el dia que te conocí porque desde el primer momento lo fuiste todo para mí- sonreí con orgullo cuando dijo eso- no puedes enfadarte porque quiera estar una semana o dos con él, porque voy a pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

Me sonrió y la besé de nuevo. Ella tenía razón, aunque no fuera lo que me queria decir, ella perderia a todos sus seres queridos humanos al ser como yo, iba a dar todo lo que tenia por estar conmigo, a mi no tenia que importarme que ella estuviera un tiempo con el amigo.

De golpe recordé algo.

-Al principio, antes de que me alejaras a empujones, ese...

-Kevin

-Eso, te ha llamado Pato. ¿Porqué?

Bella se sonrojó mucho y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

-Los hermanos mayores siempre chinchan a los pequeños, es un hecho, y él, desde el primer momento que se dió cuenta de mi torpeza me puso ese mote, porque dice que soy _patosa_ como los _patos_.

Nos reimos juntos.

Cuando llegó su padre, Bella le pidió permiso para que se quedara el chico en la casa, en la habitación de invitados, y Charlie aceptó enseguido formando la imagen de un niño pequeño en su mente. Debía de ser la útima vez que lo vió.Yo me fuí a mi casa, donde todos se rieron de mi por mis celos con el amigo de Bella...Kevin. Me dí una ducha pensando en que no tenia que molestarme, ya que el chico debía ser una especie de Mike Newton: un niño que se cree lo mejor pero nada peligroso. Me fuí a casa de mi amada, que me esperaba despierta. La arropé y le canté su nana. Ella se quedó dormida y enseguida empezó a hablar en sueños.

-Edward...Te amo... mi vampiro- me reí lo más flojo que pude.

Tenia razón, tenía derecho a estar un tiempo con la gente que queria hasta que tocara la despedida final.


End file.
